


War Orphan

by AllannaStone



Category: MCU, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Action, Alternate Universe, Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Court of Assassins, Den of Thieves, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hydra, Marvel - Freeform, Royalty AU, SHIELD, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: KING STEVE & DEAF THIEF LITTLE SISTER OFC
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Peggy Carter





	1. PROLOGUE

**War Orphan PROLOGUE, KING STEVE & DEAF THEIF LITTLE SISTER OFC**

**The newly crowned king stared down at the bundle of letters, a mixture of feelings, mostly hurt and rage, swi** **rling around in his heart.**

**“How could you do this to mom?” he muttered angrily. “I thought you loved her- why would you take on a mistress? And father an illegitimate child with her!”**

**He collapsed onto the bed, rifling through the letters, unsure of what he was looking for. He plucked a random envelope and opened it to find shaky penmanship.**

**_Johanna has been asking questions about you- about her father… what should I tell her_ ** **? _That her father is of noble blood, a member of the royal family, the ruler of this kingdom_ … read one of the letters that had been addressed to the late king.**

**And just like that, the letters ended.**

**“Johanna…” murmured Steve, closing his eyes and taking a deep shuddering breath of air. He did the math in his head a few times before realizing that she would be around fifteen years of age now, not even ten years younger than he was.**

**A slip of parchment, folded into quarters, fell out of the bundle, Steve managing to intercept it before it could land. He opened it and smiled at the sketching of a child- Johanna, he supposed.**

**He squinted, bringing the sketching up closer so that he could peer at the careful charcoal markings. She looked to be around seven or eight years old, with long curls that fanned behind her as she ran through a field of flowers and deep dimples imprinted in her chubby cheeks. But what really caught his attention, was a purple and red stain that covered the left side of her face. He recognized it almost immediately- it was a birthmark that popped up every few generations in the royal lineage. Steve had the same marking, only it spanned the entirety of his left shoulder.**

**Something was stirring inside of Steve’s chest- an unfamiliar feeling that he couldn’t quite put a name to.**

**_I have a little sister_ ** **, he realized, a small smile growing on his face.**

**A little sister.**

**"Steve?”  
**

**He looked up from the letters to see his wife, Duchess Margaret Carter, with one hand cupping her swollen stomach. She smiled softly at him as she waddled her way across to him. He reached out blindly, clasping one of her hands in his as she ran her fingers through his blond locks.**

**“What is troubling you?” she murmured softly, coming to stand in between his legs, one hand on his shoulder for balance.**

**“Dad had an affair,” he blurted out. “And I have a sister- well, a half sister.”**

**“Oh, Stevie,” she sighed, hugging his head close to her chest.**

**“I don’t wanna be like him,” he mumbled from in between her plump bosom. “I’m not gonna raise taxes, or imprison innocent civilians. None of that. He was my father, but he wasn’t the father I wanted. And in order to achieve that, some things need to change- starting with Johanna.”**


	2. CHAPTER ONE

**“I’m sorry, your majesty, but I know nothing of her, if she even does exists.”**

**Steve huffed in annoyance as he walked around the city market, trying to scrounge up leads on Johanna, but people would clam up at the mention of her name.**

**It was as though she didn’t exist- or people were afraid of her.**

**Steve smiled at a small collection of children who were running around the marketplace, acting rowdy but respectful of others. They accidently plowed into a little girl, who burst into tears at her scraped hands; one helped her up while another dusted her off. The girl looked down at her doll, laying on the ground, and burst into a fresh spiral of tears at the sight of it’s arm, barely hanging on by a few threads.**

**And then he saw her.**

**Hair glinting a fiery red under the sun, she crossed the street, away from him, as she approached the children and took the doll from the bawling girl’s arm. She quickly located a little leather purse tucked inside one of her belt pouches and pulled out what looked to Steve to be a needle and spool of thread. She quickly fixed the doll and smiled down at the little girl, kneeling to present her with the now repaired toy. She was thanked with a squeal of joy and arms thrown around her neck in a gleeful hug.**

**By the time Steve had crossed the street, she had vanished.**

**“Who was that girl? The one who fixed your little friend?” he asked the girl, who was busy hugging her doll close to her chest.**

**“Jojo,” she answered shyly. “She runs with the Den of Thieves most times- she’s nice and sometimes brings us little sweets to eat!”**

**_The Den of Theives_ ** **.**

**Steve felt a shiver run down his spine- the Den of Thieves was a group of freelance mercenaries for hire that did everything from stealing to extortion. The only other group that made mothers pull their children inside and men to shield women as they passed by was the Court of Assassins; of course, due to their occupation, no one knew who the assassins were.**

**The king thanked the girl, giving her four coppers before rushing off to find his little sister. He found her soon enough- Johanna’s bright copper red colored curls made it easy to find her.**

**Steve found himself taking in her physical appearance- she was dressed in a faded, dusty blue lace up kirtle and wore her bright scarlet corkscrew curls in a severe braided crown. She was exiting the bakery with a loaf of bread, a wedge of cheese, and vegetables in a basket, swinging gently on her arm. A charcoal grey cloak with the hood half concealing her face, keeping her warm and sheltered from the early October chill. She glanced over at the king, showing him a splotchy red and purple birthmark that covered most of the left side of her face.**

**One second she was there in front of Steve, the next moment, she was gone, causing him to scowl before turning around to head back to the castle, giving up on his search.**

**He’d send Natasha out to look for her tomorrow.**


End file.
